Mantaro Muscle
Mantaro Muscle '''is the main protagonist of the second series '''Ultimate Muscle. He is the 59th successor to the planet Kinniku Throne. Background Born to the legendary hero, Kinnikuman and his wife Bibimbi, Kinnikuman put the mask on Mantaro to be the next hero and promised that Mantaro will never be unmasked. Soon after years, he was a sloucher obsessed with chicken & rice and woman. Until he ran away being chased by the police and has to go back to do his homework but then Mantaro farted his way out of the planet and went to planet Earth. Soon he went to Earth, he found a mini house and inside it their was a capsule and when opened, a small Kinniki called Meat. Soon after that, he fought the first DMP (Destruction Mayhem & Pain) Bonekiller. After defeating him, he was caught by a UFO like space shuttle and along with Meat, were sent to the Hercule Factory. Powers & Abilities * Kinniku Driver: '''A move where he dashes at his opponents and grabs their legs and flips them upside down during in mid air and drives them to the canvas. * '''Burning Inner Strength: '''Inherited by his father, it can improvise his battle and strnegth despite his ignorant attitude, he last for 930,000 chojin power and can overcome greater obstacles that not even King Muscle can. * '''Butt Buster: '''A move where places the opponent on his shoulders and grabs their thighs and performs a big leap in a sitdown position which caused damages to the spine and the neck as well as the groin. * '''Muscle Millennium: '''Can send enemies into the air and is fast enough to perform a slingshot-like jump and then launches himself at the back of the opponent leading them to the ringrope which is strong enough to leave very deep marks in the skin;. ''' * '''Muscle gravity: '''A technique where he can perform a move to invoke the opponent and slam them right into the mat with enough force to cause intense gravity and flaps the opponents body oustretched which can be a fatal injury to the opponent's beck, spine and arms and legs which break their chest to break apart during the impact. * '''Mantaro Air: '''Mantaro performs a cartwheel and uses the momentum of the rotation to deliver a powerful kick with the side of his foot. * '''Farts: '''Due to amount of feasting in cow & rice, his farts can be used as his advantages to distract the opponent or just make them suffer from the smell of it. It can also be used to travel large distances. Feats Strength * Pushed Bonekiller's extended cross that is made out of steel that it shattered and exploded in impact. * Managed to lift muscle form Maximilian with his head on the ground while heavily injured. * Managed to break Mar's swallow tail move. * Faced wrestlers with higher Chojin than him. * In the Japanese, managed to dent not only the ring but also the ground inside mt. Fuji with his Kinniku Buster on 3rd form Maximillian, who is taller and heavier than him. Speed * Can keep up with a boss. * Crossed planet Earth from kinniki in a matter of seconds with his farts. Durability * Survived beatings from 3rd form Maximillian and still was able to fight even if he's bruised up. * Can endure electric shocks while having no short on while heavily injured. Skill * Defeated Kevin Mask. * Ended the DMP. * Defeated his father (though he was very old). Weaknesses * Is kinda clueless without Alexander Meat's advice in battles. * Is a huge pervert. * Considered to be very cowardly. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Ultimate Muscle Category:Completed Profiles